1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for setting an edit region by preliminary scanning of an original and recording an edited image by main scanning of the original.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image recording apparatus such as a digital copying machine, an image of an original is read by an image input device and is converted into an electrical signal as an image signal. The image signal is subjected to various image processing and is thereafter recorded by an image output device such as a laser printer.
In such an image recording apparatus, there has been proposed image editing means for editing an image of an original by designating a point present in a region surrounded by a closed line on the original (this region will be hereinafter referred to as a closed region), performing preliminary scanning of the original to input original information into bit map memory planes, recognizing the closed region designated above from the original information input in the bit map memory planes, and performing edit processing to the whole or a part of the closed region designated on the original (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Hei 2-224568 and Hei 2-277174 and Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 4-274617).
In such an image recording apparatus, when a plurality of records are desired to be output after performing the edit processing to the input original image, the number of records is preliminarily set and thereafter recording is instructed. However, there is a possibility that the records each having a desired edited image may not be obtained because of operation error or the like. In this case, if the set number of records is large, many recording sheets and much recording material and time are wasted.
Furthermore, every time the recording is instructed, the preliminary scanning is performed to input the original information into the bit map memory planes. That is, until the record having a desired edited image is obtained, the operation inclusive of editing and recording instruction must be repeated many times and the preliminary scanning must also be performed repeatedly.
Moreover, there is a possibility that an error may be generated between the repetitions of the preliminary scanning because of vibration and heat of the recording apparatus, resulting in an error between the original information input in the bit map memory planes. In view of this, a test record is first made to check whether the edited image output is desirable or not, and thereafter a final record is made to output a plurality of records. However, even if the desired edited image is obtained in the test record, the same desired edited image as that obtained in the test record cannot possibly be obtained in the final record because of a difference in edit region between the test record and the final record due to the above-mentioned error in the preliminary scanning. In other words, the edited image obtained in the final record becomes different from the edited image obtained in the test record.